Duele verte
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Una o dos veces por semana. En el mismo cuarto del séptimo piso del hotel de siempre. Piel contra piel y amor desenfrenado… hasta que ella deba regresar al lado de su esposo - Jacobelward.


**Summary:** Una o dos veces por semana. En el mismo cuarto del séptimo piso del hotel de siempre. Piel contra piel y amor desenfrenado… hasta que ella deba regresar al lado de su esposo. Jacob/Bella/Edward.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa Meyer… aunque Jacob es mío en muchas formas distintas.

* * *

**Duele verte**

**Capítulo I – El suplente.**

_Duele verte con un tipo al que le faltan las ideas y le sobran argumentos. Duele verte anestesiada, porque así se dio la cosa porque así quiso tu suerte. _

_

* * *

_

Como cada día que me llamaba, estaba a la puerta del hotel Paradise, volviéndome loco de desesperación. Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto.

Decir que estaba perdiendo la cordura era poco… en verdad estaba perdiendo la razón y el orgullo por esa mujer.

Respiré hondo tres veces y apreté y desapreté mis puños sudados. Los nervios se acrecentaban al paso que los minutos seguían corriendo. Necesitaba verla, necesitaba hacerla mía.

¿Y si se había arrepentido? ¿Y si había perdido el valor de verme a los ojos?

No quise darle más vueltas al asunto así que me dirigí al bar del hotel. Si ella venía, estaba más que seguro que me encontraría ahí. En varias ocasiones había sucedido lo mismo y había tenido que recurrir al alcohol para tratar de relajar la tensión del momento. Ella me conocía.

—Lo de siempre —pedí al cantinero de mirada burlona.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza y sirvió el caballito doble que usualmente pedía cuando estaba que me llevaba la fregada. Lo colocó delante de mí y sonrió.

—¿Cuánto llevas esperándola?

—Casi una hora con cuarenta minutos —contesté entre dientes—. Es más que en otras ocasiones.

El tipo silbó por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

—Quizás ya se arrepintió. O quizás su esposo la descubrió.

Mi mandíbula se tensó y apreté los puños. Tomé el tequila con furia y lo bebí de un solo sorbo.

—Dame otro.

Jared, el cantinero, rodó los ojos y retiró el vaso para servirme el siguiente.

—Jake, sabes que es una posibilidad. No te pongas así.

Volteé a verlo con una mirada asesina y le arrebaté el caballito en cuanto terminó de servirlo. Jared era un viejo amigo de la antigua reserva india de dónde proveníamos. Me conocía, conocía la situación y aún así jamás me había juzgado. Se limitaba a escuchar, mirar y a guardar silencio. No éramos las personas más allegadas, pero nos teníamos confianza el uno al otro.

—No veo como es "ponerme así". Te juro que si no viene…

—¿Qué? —me interrumpió Jared—. ¿Irías a buscarla y te expondrías delante de su adinerado esposo?

Juro que controlé las ganas de aventarle un puñetazo a la cara. A fin de cuentas, Jared no tenía ni vela en el entierro y no merecía que me desquitara con él. El único que realmente tenía problemas con la situación era yo.

Resoplé molesto y volteé a ver el resto del bar para despejarme. No había mucha gente, era muy temprano como para que alguien se parara a tomar una copa. Claro, yo era la excepción.

Ladeé la cabeza cuando vi a una mujer sola sentada en una de las mesas. Su cabello broncíneo tapaba su rostro, pero parecía que lloraba intensamente. Me sentí mal por ella. Al parecer no era el único que sufría en el lugar. Escuché que Jared decía algo pero no le presté atención porque mis pies se pusieron en marcha. No debía entrometerme, pero quizás yo mismo necesitaba sentir la empatía del sufrimiento de alguien más. Llegué hasta su mesa e hice una silla a un lado para sentarme. La chica brincó sorprendida, pero no levantó la mirada.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —preguntó ella con voz gangosa.

La mucosa y la garganta cerrada no la dejaban hablar en forma. Me enternecí y suspiré un poco.

—Más bien soy yo quien debería de hacer la pregunta. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

La chica paró los sollozos y levantó un poco el rostro. Sabía que aunque había cabello tapándole los ojos podía verme, y que de hecho lo estaba haciendo.

—Estoy mal. Pero supongo que prevaleceré. No necesito de su ayuda para superarlo.

Me encogí de hombros y saqué un pañuelo del bolsillo de mi pantalón de mezclilla. Se lo tendí y ella me vio dudosa.

—Vamos. Sé que no necesitas de mi ayuda para superar tu problema, pero al menos puedo hacerte más amena la tarde. Soy Jake.

Ella levantó su rostro y tomó el pañuelo con gesto dulce.

—Vanessa.

—Bonito nombre, Ness.

Ella levantó una ceja y me vio con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Acabas de insultarme o es mi imaginación?

Solté una carcajada sincera —la primera del día— y me encogí de hombros. Nessa sonrió.

—Tómalo como quieras. Lo que importa es que sonreíste.

—Creo que tienes razón —dijo ella sonriendo más ampliamente y se limpió las lágrimas—. Y dime Jake, que te acongoja a ti.

—¿A mí?

—Sí. Hace rato te vi en la barra con cara de querer matar a alguien.

Me sorprendí un poco y me removí incomodo en la silla. ¿Era tan obvio que quería matar a alguien?

—Como dijiste tú, no es nada en lo que puedas ayudarme.

Nessie entrecerró los ojos y puso cara despreocupada.

—Supongo que me merezco esa respuesta.

Sonreí y levanté la mano hacía Jared para que nos trajera algo de beber pero cuando volteé en su dirección _la vi_ parada en la entrada del bar.

Mi corazón amenazó con saltarme y mis músculos se tensaron. Traía un traje sastre de falda que hacía que sus curvas resaltaran. Recuerdos de ella debajo de mi cuerpo comenzaron a arremeterme y el calor subió súbitamente en mi cuerpo.

—Así que tu problema son las faldas… bueno, esas faldas —dijo Nessie apuntando disimuladamente a la hermosa mujer en la entrada.

—Más o menos —contesté poniéndome de pie—. Espero todo te vaya bien. Nos veremos después.

—Claro —dijo ella tendiéndome el pañuelo.

—No, quédatelo. Parece que lo necesitas más que yo —dije guiñándole un ojo y dándole la espalda.

Jared me hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándome un "buena suerte" cuando pasé a un lado de la barra. Llegué hasta la tentación hecha mujer y la tomé de la mano.

—Está listo el cuarto de siempre.

Ella me miró seriamente y se limitó a sentir. La guié hasta el ascensor y en cuanto se cerraron las puertas de éste, sentí sus labios succionando los míos.

El sonido gutural que brotó de mi garganta pareció complacerla. Deslicé mis manos por su espalda y la pegué a mi excitación. El sólo mirarla bastaba para que estuviera ansioso de fundirme en ella. El aire se fue de mis pulmones pero eso estaba bien mientras la tuviera a ella entre mis brazos. No fue hasta que sonó la alerta del ascensor para indicarnos que habíamos llegado al séptimo piso que nos separamos.

Volví a tomar posesivamente su mano y la jalé en dirección de nuestro cuarto de hotel. Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta y me acerqué a ella con toda la intención de desnudarla y hacerle pagar lo que me hizo esperar por tenerla, pero justo cuando estaba a dos centímetros de su piel, dio un paso atrás y cruzó los brazos.

¿Qué demonios?

—Puedo saber con quién coqueteabas.

Mi mandíbula pudo haber tocado el suelo de la impresión pero no dije nada. Sonreí incrédulo de escucharla celosa y me encogí de hombros.

—Uno: no coqueteaba. Dos: es una amiga que necesitaba ayuda y tres: ¿Ahora no puedo tener amigas?

—Sí, sí puedes. Yo no tengo derecho de decirte con quien o no puedes hablar. Sólo que… parecían muy en confianza y era muy bonita.

Sonreí de lado y le mentí.

—¿De verdad? No me había dado cuenta.

Por supuesto que me había dado cuenta de que Nessie era preciosa, pero no le podía decir eso al amor de mi vida sin que hubiera alguna consecuencia de su parte. Igual y no tenía por qué ser tan condescendiente con ella, después de todo, la casada era ella.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella apenada—. Es que… se veían tan juntos. Ya, no hablemos de eso.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. No hablemos de eso.

Fui hasta el sillón y me senté.

—¿Puedo saber por qué me llamaste para vernos hoy y llegas casi dos horas después?

Se removió incomoda y me mordió el labio. Era perfectamente capaz de ver a través de esa mirada apenada la razón de su demora: Edward.

—Es que… quiso que fuéramos a comer juntos. No pude negarme.

Apreté los puños y respiré tres veces antes de querer despedazar algo.

—A él nunca le puedes negar nada.

Los ojos achocolatados que tanto amaba se llenaron de lágrimas y maldije por lo bajo.

Yo le había prometido resignación. Le había jurado que no le reclamaría, que sólo le calentaría la cama por las tardes sin esperar nada a cambio. Había jurado que no mencionaría nada de su adorado Edward, ni de su fiasco de matrimonio, pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil.

Era como una olla a presión. Estaba al límite. Llevaba ya un año y medio siendo su clandestino. Su refracción de repuesto. Pero no podía responsabilizarla a ella. Ella no era la culpable, no. El único culpable era yo. Muchos pensarían que ella debía de ser la responsable por andar con dos, pero la verdad es que yo era el más culpable de todos, porque aunque sabía que estaba casada era lo suficientemente egoísta como para no dejarla ir. La amaba desde que tenía ocho años y dudaba que eso fuera cambiar algún día.

—No llores, Bella. Por favor. Ya no diré nada.

Los ojos de Bella hicieron caso omiso de mis palabras y comenzaron a mojar su rostro. Me puse de pie inmediatamente y me acerqué hasta ella. Posé mis manos a cada lado de su rostro y soplé en sus ojos.

—Vamos, hermosa. No llores por lo que un cretino como yo te pueda decir.

Bella gimió más fuerte y me besó súbitamente. Mis manos se fueron hasta su cabello y sentí su lengua probándome. Fue un beso intenso y mi corazón bombeó adolorido y feliz a la vez. Odiaba ser el plato de segunda mesa, pero la amaba tanto…

—¡Oh, Jake! —dijo ella separándose de mi—. He pensado en que deberíamos dejar de vernos. Pero cuando te lo voy a pedir… no puedo. Te necesito.

—Pues sígueme necesitando —dije e inmediatamente la calle a besos cuando miré que iba a responderme.

Conocía a mi Bella. Odiaba hacernos esto a mí y a… él, pero necesitaba de los dos. Nos amaba. La historia era tan difícil y tan compleja que si alguien me preguntaba no sabría por dónde comenzar.

Gruñí contra su boca y decidí olvidar todo lo que nuestra relación enferma nos había conllevado. Sólo quería dedicarme a disfrutar de su piel y beber de su pasión. No quería nada más que eso.

Mis manos firmes se deslizaron por sus kilométricas piernas y las obligué a enredarme por la cadera levantándola del trasero. Mis manos impacientes siguieron acariciando su piel y tuve que reprimir las ganas de llorar de felicidad por sentirla mía de nuevo.

Bella se desesperó y levantó los brazos indicándome en silencio que la desnudara. Caminé hasta toparme con la pared y ya recargada quité las manos de su trasero para desabrochar los botones de su saco y tirarlo a un lado. Ella no perdió tiempo en sacarme la camiseta y dejarla en el suelo junto a su prenda. La besé una vez más y me aventuré por su cuello hasta toparme con el botón de su blusa. Con los dientes lo arranqué y metí la lengua lo más que pude por el nacimiento de sus senos. Su olor a fressias me llenó los pulmones y mi deseo se acrecentó aún más.

—No sabes cuanta falta me has hecho —susurré sin despegarme de su piel.

La vida era un verdadero infierno cuando no la tenía a mi lado, cuando no estaba gimiendo en mi oído o cuando no gritaba mi nombre al borde del orgasmo. Mi vida era un verdadero infierno… cuando regresaba a los brazos de él.

Volví a gruñir contra su piel y cuando estaba a punto de arrancarle la blusa de la desesperación, Bella frenó mis manos. No tenía ni que preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, ya otras veces habíamos discutido por ello:

_No puedes destazarme la ropa, imagina que llegue así a casa. ¿Qué diría Edward?_

Apreté los dientes y quité las manos con una calma envidiable de su blusa. Volví a deslizar las manos hasta tomar su trasero, di tres pasos para atrás y con cuidado la fui soltando para dejarla en el suelo.

Bella me vio incrédula y mordiéndose los labios. Sabía que quería que la hiciera mía, pero tuve que aguantarme todas y cada una de las ganas. Por lo menos hasta que se calmara mi furia.

—¿Jake?

—Dame unos momentos —susurré agarrándome el puente de la nariz. No quería recriminarle nada, no quería echarle en cara nada. No quería ponerla triste. Respiré profundamente y traté de relajar mis músculos atrofiados.

Bella siguió mordiéndose los labios y maldije en silencio porque ese mero acto la hacía verse más irreal y provocadora. Los labios hinchados mordidos por su perfecta dentadura, la blusa ligeramente abierta, la falda corrida y el cabello desaliñado provocaron corrientes ardientes de deseo que surcaban por todo mi pecho.

Volví a respirar y decidí que estaba listo.

De hecho ya me sentía impaciente.

—Desnúdate —ordené. No me sentía en todos mis cabales y estaba seguro que si yo la desnudaba terminaría rasgando sus delicadas prendas y volveríamos a lo mismo.

Bella asintió en silencio y comenzó de deshacerse de la tela que la cubría. El espectáculo fue glorioso. Su cabello castaño se mecía en cada uno de sus movimientos y mi erección comenzó a dolerme.

Una vez estuvo desnuda delante de mi enardecida mirada… supe que no había momento que perder. Me quité con urgencia el resto de mis garras y sonreí con suficiencia cuando Bella se sonrojó al contemplar mi erección. Caminé en su dirección y la tumbé en la cama.

La puse boca abajo y comencé a besar la suave curva de su silueta. Sus omoplatos estaban contraídos y su cuerpo subía y bajaba agitadamente por culpa de su respiración. La tenía justo como la quería.

Deslicé dos de mis dedos por debajo de su cuerpo y mi lengua lamió sus perfectos glúteos. Las manos de Bella se agarrotaban en el edredón de la cama y ese fue el hincapié para acariciar el tierno botón de su feminidad. Comencé con movimientos suaves y dulces mientras mi lengua se deslizaba por su piel. No podía verle la cara pero sabía exactamente como se vería. Sonrojada, desquiciada, extasiada…

La sola idea de imaginarme su rostro bocabajo de esa forma hizo que me descontrolara.

Sabía que él… no podía hacerle sentir lo que yo. Porque mi pasión y mi amor frustrado, el temor y el miedo a que siempre fuese la ultima vez, me tenía con el alma en un hilo y con la pasión frondosa y rebosante por materializarse. Mi pasión era ciega y loca… justo como mi amor por ella.

Introduje dos dedos en su interior y bombeé aprisa para poder escucharla gemir. En cuanto lo hizo, sentí desfallecerme y sin aguantarme un segundo más la volteé, eso sí, sin quitar los dedos que exploraban su tibia cavidad. Cuando pude verla a los ojos sonreí y bombeé con mayor fuerza.

Bella no dejaba de morderse el labio y aunque parecía sonrojada e ida, sabía perfectamente que su atención estaba en mí y en todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir.

Suspiré melancólico. Edward era un hombre con mucha plata, era culto y tenía muy buena verborrea. Cuando Bella lo había conocido en el colegio… se había enamorado de él y al año siguiente ya estaban casados. Una boda que si alguien me permitía opinar, había sido una estupidez.

Bella me amaba a mí, me amaba desde que aprendimos a andar en bicicleta y a brincar la cuerda y Edward Cullen había aprovechado el tiempo que habíamos dejado de vernos para poder conquistarla y hacerla su mujer. Sí, Bella Swan nos amaba a los dos. De una forma rara y extraña que ni ella misma sabía cómo expresar.

Nos ama.

Pero como yo soy el mediocre, el donnadie, el que no aparece en las fotos de las fiestas o los bautizos de la familia, el que es el segundón y el que no tiene derecho a nada, yo soy el que se queda como clandestino, esperando por las migajas de su amor con la inútil ilusión de incluirme en su vida o con mayor suerte en su futuro.

Sacudí la cabeza y miré a mi diosa gimiendo y susurrando palabras inentendibles. Sonreí con malicia y saqué los dos dedos de su fuente excitada.

Bella me dedicó un hermoso puchero que no pude responder de otra manera más que jalándola de las piernas, obligándola a montarse arriba de mí y a penetrarla con fuera.

Necesitaba cogérmela, y hacerle pagar el daño inmenso que me hacía.

Sus manos volaron a mis cabellos y apretándose contra mi cuerpo, sus caderas comenzaron a cabalgarme. Gruñí encantado y coloqué mis manos en su trasero para poder palanquearla más a mi extensión.

—Vamos Bella, toma todo de mí. Tómame. Tómame como al tequila —musité entre dientes.

Bella me vio a los ojos y entre la excitación y el deseo pude ver un atisbo de duda.

—¿Cómo al tequila? —logró milagrosamente preguntar.

Sonreí como idiota y quité las manos de su trasero para dejarme caer de espaldas en la cama. Bella siguió balanceándose y posé mis manos en sus caderas para guiarla. Necesitaba que ella se esforzara y que ella me complaciera a mí. Que provocara que me corriera con su arduo y exquisito esfuerzo… aunque la verdad ya no necesitaba esforzarse mucho.

—Sí, Bella —retomé la contestación a su pregunta—. Como al tequila. De un golpe y sin pensártela mucho. ¡Anda! ¡Tómame! —le exigí.

Empujé mis caderas arriba y Bella siguió trazando círculos perfectos acompañados de gritos con mi nombre incluido… mi nombre y no el de él.

El mío.

Sonreí maliciosamente y dejé que el momento siguiera fluyendo. Que tomara de mi cuanto pudiera… porque yo estaba enamorado de Bella Swan y aunque me doliera verla casada con alguien más… yo siempre sería su amante guerrillero.

Su suplente.

* * *

_**Hola a todos *0* Aquí yo con una nueva idea recién salidita del horno. Como muchos se **__** habrán**__** dado cuenta este fic, está inspirado en la canción de Duele Verte de Arjona. Lo hare cortito, de unos 9 capítulos aproximadamente. Espero acompañen a Jacob y a Edward en su frustración por compartir a la indecisa Bella Swan. Un millón de besos mordelones.**_


End file.
